Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Melodía Inmortal: Arco de la Primera Generacion
by silvermoon95
Summary: El mundo de Khr que nosotros conocemos existen las 7 llamas del cielo, 7 de la tierra y la llama de la noche pero que pasaria si existiesen dos más? esta es la historia 4 jóvenes fans que fueron transportados al mundo de KHR, podrán ellos aceptar su destino?, encontraran el modo de volver a su mundo... o se quedaran y encontraron el amor?. mal resumen pero denle una oportunidad!


Advertencia los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn NO me pertenecen, solo mis OCC

-hñhfgv- hablar

*gfnjdtj* pensamientos

Disfruten! Denle una oportunidad es mi primer fic de la serie KHR!. Ora ves disfruten de _**"Katekyo**____**Hitman**____**Reborn:**____**Melodía**____**Inmortal,**____**Arco**____**de**____**la**____**Primera**____**Generación"**_

_**Capitulo 1: El viaje que termino en desastre… o no? Al mundo de KHR!**_

Era una mañana muy hermosa en el país del sol naciente (Japón) en una casa (mansión) en la ciudad XXXX, en un cuarto especifico…

-Oí! Ya es la hora de levantarse perezosos- decía una joven de unos 17 años, cortos cabellos negros hasta los hombros, ojos dorados piel melocotón, unos labios rosados, de rasgos finos, una figura envidiable, un busto C pequeño y de una altura de unos 1.67 cm, quien intentaba despertar a su querida hermana y a sus primos.

-Mou! Vittoria déjanos dormir más- le decía un bulto de sabanas.

-Nee-san todavía es muy temprano- decía una joven de unos 14 años de cabellos negros atados en una semi trenza que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, somnolientos ojos dorados, piel melocotón, sus labios formaban una "O" cuando bostezo, su rostro era hermoso y fino, una figura de reloj de arena con una altura de 1.60- además nos quedamos dormidos viendo hasta tarde KHR.

-Ya sé, yo igual tengo sueño, pero Tou-san (papá) y Kaa-san (mamá) nos están llamando, Sebastian y Melody ahora- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Vi-nee-san tiene mucha energía hoy- dijo un chico de unos 14-15 años pelo negro ondulado y alborotado, hermosos ojos azules, una piel pálida de rasgos finos nobles para un chico (pero para ser comparado con una chica) su altura debe ser de 1.65 - Melody ya sé que estas despierta- le decía al bulto de sabanas mientras la sacudía suavemente.

-Hai ~(bostezo) Ohayou gosaimaus nii-san, Ri-chan- la chica era una copia exacta de Sebastian preciosas gemas azules, su pelo negro ondulado atado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura, piel pálida, labios de color cereza rasgos finos y delicados como los de una muñeca, figura envidiable, un busto de talla B ella era las pequeña de los cuatro, 1.57.

-ohayou Melody- le dijo su hermano dándole un beso en la frente- apresúrate que los tíos nos llaman.

-hola Melody-chan ya era tiempo

-Mou estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño- les decía mientras se levantaba.

-Adivino era sobre un chico de unos inocentes ojos, pelo que desafía la gravedad y que tiene que ser un jefe de la mafia?- le decía divertida la joven, Melody se sonrojo levemente- me lo tomo como un si jajajajaja

Sebastian solo mira divertido la escena frente a él, pero tenía levemente tensado los hombros al escuchar a quien mencionaban (celos de hermano mayor)- y tú Valeria, también soñaste pero era con un pelirrojo, con nos ojos también rojos y que también es un jefe de la mafia- le dijo por molestar a su gemela, cosa que ella agradeció con la mirada, Valeria se sonrojo más que Melody y desvió la mirada- jajajajaja

Sebastian y Melody salieron rápidamente del cuarto para dirigirse a los suyos y prepararse cosa que también hizo Valeria.

10 Minutos después…

-Buenos día queridos durmieron bien?- les pregunto su tía Isabella Yami con una sonrisa, ella era un hermosa mujer de 30-35 años pero que aparentaba 24, su hermosa pelo negro atado en un tomate una piel oliva sin imperfecciones, traía puesto un vestido de verana sencillo de color verde, sentada al frente de ella estaba Vittoria desayunando tranquilamente.

-Buenos días tía/okasan, dormimos muy bien gracias, buenos días tío/tousan- le dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Sentado al lado izquierdo de su esposa estaba Kaito Yami estrechos ojos dorados, pelo negro y rebelde, de expresión severa pero a la vez suave el tenia uno 35-37 y aparentaba 27 años- Buenos días- ese fue su corto saludo

Los más jóvenes sentaron y comenzaron de manera tranquila el desayuno.

-Queridos hoy debemos salir por un viaje de negocios con su padre, así que Vittoria tu estas a cargo- Vittoria asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento- Sebastian, Melody su padre llamo y dijo que si gustaban podían ir a la cabaña en la montaña ya que nosotros no estaremos.

-Me parece una gran idea, ne Melody?

-Hai nii-san, tío, tía Vi-nee y Ri-chan pueden venir?

-querido?

Vittoria y Valeria miraban expectantes a su padre, igual Sebastian y Melody, Kaito solo suspiro en resignación ya que no podía decir No a esos cuatro juntos (bueno la mayoría de las veces)- Nada de chicos, alcohol, ni fiestas ni nada que se le parezca- les dijo seriamente- le diré a Tanaka que prepare el auto, se irán después de almorzar.

-Bueno ya que está todo arreglado nosotros nos iremos- Isabella se levanto y les dio a cada uno un beso- pórtense bien y cuídense.

Kaito también se despidió para luego seguir a su esposa para irse juntos al aeropuerto.

-Genial!-dijeron los gemelos muy complacidos con la decisión.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a la cabaña- Valeria dijo en un tono bajo.

-Hm! Gracias chicos, bueno tenemos que irnos a arreglar nuestras cosas…- Vittoria volteo hacia los gemelos pero estos ya no estaban en sus asientos-…a donde se fueron?

-Se fueron en cuanto dijiste "arreglarse"- le dijo Valeria s u hermana para luego levantarse- nosotras deberíamos hacer los mismo

-Oye espérame!- Vittoria también se apresuro a levantarse- ugh!.

Bueno para que entiendan mejor a estas personas yo se las voy a presentar: los gemelos eran Sebastian y Melody Cross (1/2 italianos. ¼ francés y ¼ ingleses) su madre es una noble italiana Arabella Di La Rossa que también es una modelo y que trabaja como diseñadora de ropa (ella es de carácter dulce y materna, es muy gentil y alegre), su padre hijo de un noble ingles y una actriz francesa Ciel Cross dueño de los mejores hospitales de Londres y dueño de las mejores escuelas de Italia y Francia (él es más introvertido que su esposa pero es muy amable, un hombre justo y honrado).

La hermanas Yami´s son: la mayor Vittoria y la menor Valeria (1/2 italianas y ½ japonesas) hijas de Isabella Yami la hermana mayor de Arabella, ( de carácter más suave que su hermana con un corazón muy cálido, sin embargo a veces pude tener un carácter de mil demonios si se atreven a tocar y coquetear a su esposo) que igual es una modelo y actriz que trabaja para la compañía de su esposo Kaito Yami, quien es dueño de una empresa de música, modelaje, actrices y ídolos de Japón, Estados Unidos y otras partes del mundo (él es un hombre japonés severo pero eso no impidió que se enamorará como loco de "Isa-chan", es un poco estricto, aunque también tiene su lado perezoso, junto con Ciel son muy sobreprotectores con sus hijas)

Los 4 al ser de buenas familias se les dio la mejor educación, todos ellos muy inteligentes y por ello eran despreciados por sus compañeros , ellos les tenía mucha envidia, y a los más jóvenes les hacían la vida imposible en la escuela como resultado: Valeria y Melody eran tímidas y tranquilas en la escuela apenas hablaban y cuando lo hacían era solo lo justo y necesario, a Sebastian no era tan malo de hecho era muy popular en la escuela, pero los ignoraba a todos y los engañaba también haciéndoles creer que frio y distante cuando era tranquilo y relajado, Vittoria que era la que tenía más carácter de los 4 les daba una paliza a todos los que se atrevían a dañar su familia. Sus padres sospechaban que algo pasaba pero no podían hacer nada si ellos no les contaban lo que les ocurría.

Después del almuerzo…

-Vi-neesan estamos listos- le dijo Melody en el pasillo que daba a la puerta de entrada.

-Gomene (lo siento) Tanaka-san se resfrió y le dije que nos iremos en bus y luego caminaremos- le respondió Vittoria

-No hay problema nii-san ya está afuera esperándonos.

-Nos vamos en bus?- pregunto Valeria a llegar.

-Hai!, bueno apurémonos!- dijo animadamente Vittoria, a Melody y a Valeria les resbalo un gotita de anime por la cabeza.

Las 3 jóvenes salieron, Melody traía puesto una polera manga corta de color morado con un diseño de una nota de Sol en el torso de color negro brillante, unos pantalones de mezclilla hasta las rodillas, unos tenis de color negro, en su espalda traía puesta un bolso cruzado de hombros de color añil de tamaño mediano (quizás un poco más grande), en sus manos tenía una sudadera de color blanca y su pelo estaba atado en una coleta de caballo alta, Vittoria traía puesta una polera de tirantes de color rojo, una chaqueta sin mangas de color negro que estaba ajustada al cuerpo, unos pantalones negros y unas converse negras con diseños rojos, llevaba un bolso rojo sangre cruzado de hombros, Valeria llevaba puesta una polera manga larga de ¾ color beich y en el torso era blanco, unos pantalones cafés que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los gemelos, sus zapatillas eran de color blanco, traía una mochila de color café/rojizo.

-Nee-san, no tienes calor?- le preguntó Valeria con curiosidad ya que ella tenía mucho calor, y con el verano… traer ropa negra…

-Nop, además me conoces y o siempre ando con algo negro- le dijo feliz y restándole importancia a la pregunta- Oye Sebastian! Nos vamos en bus!

Sebastian estaba tranquilamente esperando a las jóvenes, llevaba puesto una sudadera azul/celeste con rayas negras, debajo de esta una polera sin mangas de color celeste, unos pantalones de mezclilla zapatillas negras y un bolso cruzado de color añil.

-Está bien entonces tenemos que apurarnos.

Fueron rápidamente a la estación de buses y como eran vacaciones de verano había mucha gente que salía a las montañas, la playa etc.… asique estaba lleno, y para colmo el autobús que tomaron estaba lleno que incluso había gente parada en la parte de atrás

-Ugh! No me gustan las multitudes- exclamo Vittoria en el asiento del pasillo ya tenían sus buenos diez minutos de viajar hacia calor y la gente era muy bulliciosa, además el olor era insoportable tuvieron que abrir las ventanas, a su lado Valeria asentía de acuerdo con su hermana (sus mochilas y bolsos estaban en sus regazos ya que donde se suponían que se debían guardar estaba lleno).

-No podemos hacer nada nee-san- respondió Sebastian a su lado y a la derecha de él estaba Melody mirando por la venta ( también abierta)- ne Melody?

Melody no respondió de inmediato- Nii-san… mira- dijo señalando el cielo. Curioso el también miro, y vio el cielo despejado pero más al frente (en dirección a la montaña) se empezaban a formar una gran cantidad de nubes negras y grises, frunció el ceño y empezó a oler el aire. -nii-san…-le dijo preocupada

-Lose…- se volvió a Vittoria- nee-san tenemos una problema.

-qué?-le dijo molesta- estaba a punto de dormir

-Una tormenta y grande

Como una señal Vittoria y Valeria se pusieron en alerta, ambas miraron a por la ventana.

-Mmmm…~ crees que alcancemos a llegar Sebastian, nee-san?

-No lo creo Ri-chan es muy grande, tendríamos que llegar como en una hora y tú sabes bien que el camino es de 2 horas- le dijo Vittoria muy segura de sus palabra (ella siempre había tenido esa capacidad de saber cuándo iba haber una tormenta, los demás también pero era porque ella fue la quien les enseño)

La razón por la cual estaban tan preocupados era porque sabían que el camino era muy engañoso, y con lluvia era resbaladizo, Tanaka-san era muy bueno conduciendo pero siempre decía que nunca había que conducir esa montaña con lluvia o tormenta, el camino era corto pero eran las curvas y pendientes las más peligrosas.

-Esperemos llegar allí antes- dijo Valeria, aunque estaba muy preocupada, había visto al chofer y de inmediato supo que no era confiable, digo en quince minutos estaban subiendo (mínimo eran 20 min.) además ella vio que se había saltado como 3 señalizaciones!. Asique 1) le gustaba la velocidad, 2) no respetaba las señalizaciones, 3)había visto a su grupo de matones de la escuela, y 4) se acercaba una tormenta *Genial, lo único que se puede hacer es rezar para que salgamos vivos de esto*

Entre los 4 el viaje fue tenso, para los demás era divertido, aburrido etc.… el viaje que era de 2 horas, lo estaban haciendo en 1 hora, Melody se puso la sudadera porque empezó a tener frio (Valeria y Vittoria también se pusieron unos chalecos), al cerrar la ventana vio que estaban por pasar la última curva, agarro la mano de su gemelo, este le sonrió e iba hablar pero el sonido de un rayo sonó, y ese fue el inicio.

La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte, el viento también, los rayos hacían impedimento para se escucharan, los 4 se tensaron.

-Agárrense!- grito a todo pulmón el conductor, quien hacia todo lo posible para mantener el curso.

Melody nunca le había tenido miedo a los rayos (de hecho le gustaban) pero ahora estaba aterrada, sin embargo algo le decía que todo iba a estar bien *pero en esta situación*

CRAHS* CRUSH* el bus en su última curva salió volando… los gritos no se hicieron esperar y fue como si el tiempo estuviera en cámara lenta.

Valeria abrazo fuertemente Vittoria, y ella inconscientemente extendió su mano derecha para agarrar a Sebastian, él hizo lo mismo mientras abrazaba a Melody. Ella se a ferraba a su hermano con su izquierda y con la derecha se tapaba el oído. Al tomarse de todos de las manos sintieron algo cálido en su pecho y cada vez se hacía más y más caliente.

Después todo fue un borrón, las ventas se rompieron y Melody fue jalada hacia afuera, soltando la mano de Sebastian.

-MELODY!-grito Sebastian tratando de alcanzar a su gemela, el calor en su pecho se hacía cada vez más insoportable, pero se empezaba extender por todo su cuerpo, haciendo gritar los tres en el bus.

-AH!- *No quiero! Nii-san agárrame* al mirar hacia abajo vio que la altura era mucha y quizás moriría. En su intento de llegar a ella Sebastian salto a ella arrastrando sin querer a las otras dos jóvenes.

-*_**Los encontramos*- **_fue el sonido de varias voces en sus cabezas, sus gritos eran horribles y desgarradores, aunque Melody solo gemía y se quejaba con dolor.

Antes de perder la conciencia, en un último esfuerzo Sebastian tomó la mano de Melody para luego perder la conciencia.

Debajo de ello se empezó a formar un agujero negro que los absorbió poco después.

En otro mundo… en otra época…

Una mujer de cabellos verdosos, ojos azules claros como el cielo, debajo del derecho tenía un tatuaje de una flor naranjo, un gran sombrero blanco en forma de hongo, un vestido blanco y sencillo a su lado un hombre con un traje blanco, sombrero de copa de hierro y una máscara a cuadros

-Por fin los han encontrado~- dijo cantarinamente el hombre

-Hm- ella asintió- Checkfacer no estés tan feliz por este hecho, estamos condenando a personas inocentes y más todavía unos niños, entiendes **NIÑOS**.

-Sephira todo es por el bien del Tri-Ni-Sette, deberías saberlo, además ellos deberían sentirse honrados con tal honor y no solo por eso…

-Tú también sabes que es horrible e igual te duele y entristece, no me puedes mentir a mí.

-Tsk, o ya vienen

A 3 metros de ellos se abrió un agujero negro del cual cayeron 3 niñas y un niño todos mojados con sus bolsos y mochilas también, gritando débilmente solo una de ellas se quedo quieta y gimiendo levemente.

Sephira corrió a donde ellos estaban- tranquilos el dolor pronto pasara- decía maternalmente y con culpa en su corazón. Sebastian entre abrió sus parpados dejando ver sus ojos que cambiaban de azul a naranja y viceversa, ella al mira sus ojos sintió una conexión especial con él- tranquilo- le dijo tocando su pelo, por un momento ella se congelo para luego relajarse y sonreír dulcemente- Checkfacer te quedaras ahí o y me vas ayudar?

-Ya voy~ oh! Los cambios parecer estar comenzando-se acerco más a la mujer- debo admitir que me sorprende que esta chica solo se retuerza y no grite como los demás- dijo señalando a Melody, Sephira lo miro- está bien, está bien~ con chasqueo de sus dedos llamas añiles los envolvieron, para luego desaparecer sin dejar algún indicio de que una vez estuvieron en ese lugar.

Primero que todo quiero disculparme por no haber subido los demás capítulos de me mis otros fanfics, créanme estuve en blanco con el VK no se me ocurría nada y con el de death note tengo avanzado hasta el cap 10 pero no me he dado el tiempo para traspasarlo, luego estudiar para entrar a la universidad y otros problemas más personales no se como demonios se me dio el tiempo para hacer esta serie de KHR!, bueno en fin espero que les guste este fic… ciao~


End file.
